Trick or Treat
by Synaptic-Firefly
Summary: The gang visits the Kaiba brother’s haunted mansion on Halloween. But Jou hates haunted houses. Will he get a trick from Kaiba...or a treat...? SetoJou


Trick or Treat

Summary: The gang visits the Kaiba brother's haunted mansion on Halloween. But Jou hates haunted houses. Will he get a trick from Kaiba...or a treat...?

Pairings: Seto/Jou

Genre: Romance/Humor

* * *

"Candy, candy, candy!" Jou chanted happily as he ran down the dimly lit street with his pillowcase filled with candy. His friends were right behind him, pretending that Jou didn't exist. 

"Jounouchi can be such a child," Anzu sighed in annoyance.

Yugi, who was in a Kuriboh costume which began to cover him up entirely, replied pacifically, "Halloween is Jou's favorite holiday. Let him indulge in the spirit, guys."

"He's more of a nuisance than spirited," Honda scoffed. He didn't bother to wear a costume and was still irked that Jou called him a moron for not wearing one.

Otogi licked his lips playfully. "Maybe, but Jou looks sexy tonight."

They didn't blame him, Jou's costume was unbelievably sexy. He had a bright orange shirt, a frayed black vest, pure black jeans topped with gothic boots with bright orange laces to match, fingerless gloves, armbands and to top it off with a kinky leather dog collar.

Did we mention he had dog ears and a tail? He was the definition of a Halloween Rocker Mutt.

As he pranced from house to house, many older trick or treaters were gazing hungrily at him. They asked Jou why a dog, and he replied that he was tired of people forcing him into dog suits and if they wanted to see him as a mutt, he ought a do it right. They just hope that Kaiba wasn't around to make fun of him even more.

It was near the end of the night and they were almost finished snitching candy door to door. Ryou was left behind because Bakura decided to quadruple his candy load by going back and tricking the people by wearing multiple costumes.

"My feet are getting tired," Anzu complained, stopping to rub her sore feet.

"Yeah, let's go," Honda agreed and yelled for Jou who was way in front of them. "Hey! Jou, we're heading back now!"

"Hold it!" Yugi stopped Honda. "Isn't this where Kaiba lives?"

Otogi looked up. "Yeah, you're right."

They reached the richest neighborhood in town and as they reached Jou, they stopped in front of the Kaiba Mansion.

Jou looked in grudging amazement as the mansion looked like the epitome of Halloween evilness. Strobe lights, fog and every scary junk money can afford littered the grand lawn, looking like a haunted house.

"Damn!" Otogi whistled as he scaled the place. "Kaiba pulled all the stops this time...!"

Yugi noticed a haunting sign on the gate that read: Once you enter, you'll lose all hope for there may not be a chance to return.

"Eyah!" Jou fell backwards and landed on his butt. They all stared at him. "Kaiba made a haunted house!" He cried. "I HATE haunted houses! Let's get out of here!"

He proceeded to get the heck out of there, but Honda pulled him back. "Let's go in! I've been waiting for some excitement all night!"

"Sure! This could be fun!" Anzu replied. Yugi nodded. "Come on, Jou! We'll be with you!"

As Otogi helped Honda drag the struggling Jou-puppy into the mansion, Jou screamed, "Being Kaiba, he probably did this to make me die from a heart attack!"

* * *

They approached the front doors to see a bunch of people leaving, looking terrified but satisfied. Jou shivered in fear. 

They saw the Kaiba brothers near the entrance, Mokuba was giving the departed huge chocolate bars and Seto was to the side looking expressionless, but when he saw Jou, his eyes sparked and he smirked.

"Just couldn't resist being a dog tonight, haven't you puppy?" Seto mocked at Jou. He seemed satisfied that Jou was acting scared.

"Screw you, Kaiba!" Jou hissed as the Kaiba brothers granted them entrance inside. Jou couldn't stop the feeling of the elder Kaiba's eyes trailing him.

As soon as they got in, they were bombarded with monsters and beings with chainsaws. Jou was attached to Honda the whole time screaming.

Otogi whooped in fear and excitement. "This is amazing!"

"I've had enough!" Jou cried, wrenching from Honda's torso and looking at them all angrily. "You know I hate haunted houses and I want to leave now!" He stalked backwards hoping to find the entrance back out. He could hear his friends call out to him, but he didn't care.

He soon began to regret it because he was terrible at directions. The mansion was huge and he was lost in the darkness and eerie objects scaring the daylights out of him.

He stopped and cowered as the feeling of dread surrounded him. "Aw man! I'm going to die!"

He freaked as he was grabbed from behind and was pulled through the black veil. Maybe never to be seen again.

* * *

The gang reached the exit and the met up with Mokuba again who gave them the treats. 

"Did you enjoy the haunted mansion?" Mokuba asked with a smile, but faded when Yugi looked at him worriedly. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, did Jou come out here?" Honda asked the dark haired brother.

"No," Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "But big brother went ahead because he found some effect wires down. Maybe he'll find him."

"I hope it's fast," Yugi bit his thumb. "Jou hates haunted houses..."

* * *

"Eyahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Jou screamed as he was pulled through the veil and was forced into a candle lit room filled with hundreds of orange and black candles. A hand covered his mouth and he was nudged backwards onto something soft, most likely a bed. 

"Hush, puppy," A voice whispered into his ear. It sent shivers down his spine. "So cute in your little outfit. I wondered how long I'd last before I'd kidnap you from the dweeb patrol."

Jou's realization hit him. "Kaiba!"

"The one and only," Seto replied back as he pinned Jou to the Halloween decorated bed. "Puppy should know better than to curse at his master..." He caressed the base of Jou's tail, making him arch in pleasure so that their bodies would mesh together. "I think you deserved to be punished." He pushed his mouth against Jou's, forcing his tongue in the puppy's mouth as he gasped.

Seto relinquished his mouth from his puppy's and laughed hauntingly. Jou tried to get up but he realized that his collar was attached to a leash which was tied to the bedpost.

"I told you," Seto reprimanded him. "When you become a puppy, you ARE my puppy. You're not leaving this bed...at least, not right now." His eyes became cloudy and dark. "You're mine tonight, puppy. Make no mistake."

_I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming..._Jou thought wildly as Seto began to return to the bed. _This can't be happening...!_

But as Seto resumed his caressing and kissing, Jou forgot the reason why he resisted in the first place and gave himself up to Seto's dominance.

Things began to get heated up when the orange hangings fell to cover the silky black bed.

"My puppy," He whispered into his mouth as he slid his hands up inside Jou's orange shirt. Jou began to pant desperately as Seto proceeded to caress slowly down to his nether regions.

Maybe rich boy wasn't so terrible after all. He WAS fulfilling the fantasies Jou had for a while now, but tonight, it was all about the pleasure. Tomorrow, they'll figure these feelings out.

_In the meantime..._

Jou began to kiss Seto back and move with him. Seto smiled in approval and heated things greatly with his movements.

_...They wanted to enjoy the atmosphere of his one haunting night of Halloween._

* * *

"Where's Jou?" Yugi looked like he was beginning to cry now. 

"Don't worry, my brother will find him." Mokuba replied with a grin.

They then heard a loud cry which ended with a strangled moan from the mansion and Yugi fainted.

"Jou's dead!" Honda freaked and Anzu began to cry as they recognize the sound.

"Jounouchi's dying! In a fake haunted house?" Otogi freaked.

Mokuba remained smiling.

Yeah, he's dying alright...dying of pleasure...

Owari

* * *

Happy Halloween! 


End file.
